This invention is a vehicle power window control of the one-touch type, in which window movement in the up or down direction is initiated by a single actuation of the up or down switch, respectively, and continues until either switch is reactuated or until travel limit or an obstruction is sensed.
In the prior art, conventional window controls actuate window movement only as long as the up or down switch is held. Recently suggested one-touch power window controls generally provide operator control logic which might not be considered optimum for all vehicle operators. For example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,001,661, to Terabayashi issued Jan. 4, 1977, and to Terazawa 4,394,605, issued July 19, 1983, show onetouch actuators in which window movement, once initiated, may be stopped by the operator only by actuating the control in the opposite direction.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,149 to Coste shows a power window control having control logic in which window motor actuation, once initiated, is stopped by operator actuation in either direction. However, the Coste control, which includes two resettable toggle flip-flops, may achieve a situation in which both flip-flop outputs are in the power activating condition simultaneously. This would occur particularly when the window is being driven in one direction and the operator stops it by pushing the actuating switch into the actuation position for window movement in the opposite direction. In this case both flip-flops simultaneously generate activating outputs temporarily before these simultaneous outputs are sensed by the detection circuit which resets both flip-flops. In the Coste system this is no problem because of the specific relay actuated motor drive connections used. However, it is desirable in some cases to provide a solid state electronic motor drive circuit without relays, which add size and cost to the system. In a motor reversing, solid state H-switch bridge circuit, it is not advisable to allow a situation in which all solid state switches are simultaneously closed, since a direct short circuit of the power supply through the solid state switches may result.